Bloody Time Traveling!
by WantedFantasy
Summary: Hermione swore she would never again time travel. But that bloody Doctor had to come in and ruin it. Watch as our favorite witch explores the universe and fights an enemy that she nor The Doctor are ready for. Never underestimate a fairy tale.
1. A what?

**WF: Hello everyone! This is my first story, and it just popped into my mind. I hope you enjoy it. (: This takes place a few years after Deathly Hallows. Hermione is 23. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter One:_

A _what_?

* * *

><p>The Doctor was staring into space, as he fiddled with the sonic screwdriver. He was bored out of his mind as he sat in the TARDIS. It was one of those days where he had no clue where to go, or what to do. Neither Amy nor Rory were here to help him out.<p>

"Maybe I sho- No no, already been there.." He spoke to himself, lightly adjusting his bow tie. "What is there to _do_?" He sighed and hid his face in his hands. He paid no mind to the sound of swishing to his far right.

"Hello sweetie." The Doctor slowly slid his hands down his face and slightly turned his head to see an amused River Song.

"What have I the honor of your visit, Song?" He asked and stood up, scratching his head.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" She grinned and walked up to him.

"Usually every time you come see me, trouble follows." He pointed out. She shrugged and walked up to the controls of the TARDIS, lightly touching the panel.

"How long has it been since we last seen each other?" She asked.

"Four years." The Time Lord said casually, once again playing with his sonic screwdriver.

"Not too long." She smiled and turned back around to him. "Amy and Rory living the life of a married couple?"

"Well of course, what else could they be doing? Fighting Daleks?" He placed the screwdriver on the bridge of his nose.

"You're bored." She stated. He groaned and placed the screwdriver in his pocket.

"Yes, Professor Song. I am bored."

"Well you're not going to be bored anymore. I promise you." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"And how is that?" He asked sitting down once more, crossing his legs like a pretzel and looking up at her.

"Have you ever heard of a Time Turner?"

**x x x**

"Merlin, Hermione! What happened here?" Exclaimed a twenty three year old Harry Potter as he entered Hermione's flat. Ron was not with him, for he had extra work to be done back at the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh you know..." She smiled tiredly at him from the dinner table filled with mountains of paper work. Around her were open books, and parchment.

"It looks like a tornado came through here." He pointed out as he picked up papers while walking to her.

"Probably did," She mumbled. "But what is the reason of the visit? Usually you and Ron are stuck at the Ministry." She got up from her seat and hugged her best friend.

"I came to check up on you. Ginny was worried because you haven't answered her letters." He frowned as he hugged her back.

"Oh tell her I deeply apologize. It isn't easy to get away from Unspeakable work." She sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair.

"I don't even know why you took that position. Why aren't you an Auror like me and Ron?" He asked as he put her at arm's length, his hands on her shoulders.

"Well...Oh, I don't know. I just had this desire to become an Unspeakable." She huffed. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on, let's get this place cleaned up. Once we're done, you take a nice hot bath while I make you something to eat." He smiled.

"Oh Harry you are the best." She hugged him again.

"When am I not?" He joked as she lightly punched his shoulder.

**x x x**

"A _what_?" The Doctor looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"A Time Turner." River repeated.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He asked, frowning.

"A small device where the user can travel through time. There is an hour glass in the middle of a necklace, and the number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. " River explained as she showed a hologram of it.

The Doctor stared at it with interest, taking a closer look. "What is the importance of it? I have the TARDIS."

"Can you guess who it was made by?" Her eyes filled with glee.

"Atraxi? Daleks? Graske? Cybermen? Hoix?" He rubbed his chin.

"All wrong." She grinned.

"Then who?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Wizards."

**x x x**

Hermione sighed as she drank her coffee. She looked more cleaner and composed. Her hair was in ringlets, and her eyes were more alive. Her mouth was watering at the smell of Harry's food. She silently thanked Ginny for teaching him how to cook. He used to be so terrible.

"So how's everything been? Any boyfriends?" Harry asked as he set down a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of her. All he had was a glass of orange juice in his hand. He had already ate.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for _dating_. Everything else, is fine. Work, work, and some more work."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "You need to get out more. You shouldn't let this job control you."

"Too late." She whispered and ate pieces of the eggs. He gave her the 'You need a vacation' look and drank his orange juice.

"I do not need a vacation." She easily read his facial expression and shook her head. "I am fine. I swear."

"No you aren't. You look like some bloody zombie when I entered this house. You need to get away from all this. Go to the country. Do _something_." He pleaded.

"No Harry." She refused and silently ate her meal. The Auror sighed and placed his glass in the sink, knowing he was losing this battle.

**x x x**

"Wizards? You must be joking." He looked at her as if she grew five heads. "Wizards are fairy tales."

"Like the Pandorica was?" She countered.

"Well..." He readjusted his bow tie, not exactly finding an answer to beat that. "But I still don't see why you've brought this information to me."

"_Wizards_ Doctor. _Wizards_. Beings who've been hiding in secret for many years. We could learn many things." She reasoned. "And the first thing we can learn about is the Time Turner. It's like the TARDIS, yet very tiny!"

"What if these Wizards don't wish to share their knowledge? What if they are enemies?" He brought up the two main questions.

River sighed and lightly frowned, "Good point. I doubt they even know what a Near-Human and Time Lord are."

"Exactly. So forget about it. They are myths and the Time Turners do not exist." The Doctor pointed out and stretched his legs out.

River rolled her eyes and dismissed the hologram. "Whatever you say Doctor. Maybe you should visit your companions." And with that, she disappeared.

The Doctor sucked his teeth and leaned into his chair. There was a light buzzing coming from the control panel. The Doctor groaned and stood up, "Fine fine. I'll visit." He walked up to the panel and set his course to Earth.

**x x x**

Hermione was cleaning her plate, Harry had already left, when she heard a light tapping at the window. She placed the plate inside the racket and opened the window. It was an owl from the Ministry.

"I wonder who it's from." She took the letter from it and gave it pieces of more than one treat . She opened up the letter carefully and read its contents,

_Dear Unspeakable Granger,_

_You are to come to the Ministry of Magic immediately. There is an important task to be done, and there is no time._

_You will be informed of the situation once you are here._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

By the time Hermione finished reading, she grabbed her robes and apparated out her flat.

**x x x**

"Well uh, hello." The Doctor greeted the seven men in front of him with a nervous smile. Surely, he would have laughed seeing seven grown men pointing sticks at him, but sensing the power generating off of them, this was no joke. He was expecting to be outside Amy's house, not in an office building with flying books. The men in front of him were dressed in robes and had expressions of hard steel.

"Put your wands down." A deep voice belonging to a dark skinned male commanded to the men. They immediately obeyed and stepped away.

The Doctor didn't know whether to bow or do whatever to show respect. But an idea came to him when the new visitor said wands.

"Is this the man?" The woman behind the dark skinned male spoke with a bell-like voice. She stepped a bit closer to him. The dark skinned man nodded. Kingsley had brought Hermione here, knowing of her wonderful skills in interrogation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Hermione spoke with authority.

The Doctor was taken back, but stopped his mouth from saying 'feisty,' "I am the..Inspector." He brought out his psychic paper and showed it around.

Hermione was not amused, "The paper is blank."

The Time Lord raised both eyebrows, "Bloody hell the thing failed me." He sighed and placed it back in his pocket. "I am The Doctor, hello nice to meet you." He shook her hand quickly and then moved to Kingsley only to be met with various wands.

"Okay, non-friendly. Who are _you_?" The Doctor did a full circle and looked at everyone.

"That isn't important right now."

It was all the poor Doctor heard before everything went black.

**x x x**

"He came from inside this?" Hermione frowned at the blue box. "It's just a rubbish police box!"

"But it appeared out of nowhere." Auror Henry spoke out. "Maybe it's magic?"

"No..He had no clue who we are. Which is very rare." Hermione was literally confused with this.

"He's possibly Muggle-Born?" Auror Julius suggested. "Accidentally apparated himself here?"

"That doesn't seem right at all." Hermione sighed and lightly tapped the box with her wand. Nothing happened. "Let's wait till he wakes up. This man is a mystery." Hermione left the room, heading to the interrogation area where Kingsley and "The Doctor" was.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Whoa man. About 2000 words. I did pretty good :D Please review! They are greatly appreciated. See you till next time! I apologize for any grammatical errors.<strong>


	2. I'm Pretty Sure He's Crazy

**WF: Thank you for the lovely reviews and story alerts! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Two:_

I'm Pretty Sure He's Crazy

* * *

><p>Hermione had no clue whether to be irritated or highly amused. For the past hour, the man in front of her was going on and on about <em>mushroom<em> people on some planet.

"You know I never quite liked those guys." The Doctor leaned into his chair and propped up his feet on the table. "I remember stepping on one. Let me tell you, they were never the same ever again." He randomly took out his sonic screwdriver and checked the wall behind him.

"What is that, and what are you doing?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Oh this?" He flipped the screwdriver. "This is my trusty friend, the sonic screwdriver. Now let me ask you, what is that stick in your pocket?" He pointed his screwdriver at her pants.

Hermione tensed. She never took out her wand. How did he know it was there?

"It's a wand." She answered simply.

"A wand? You mean those things witches and wizards carry around in fairy tales?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you all crazy?"

"Witches and wizards are real." Hermione said simply and crossed her arms.

"You expect me to believe that?" The Doctor scoffed and pocketed his screwdriver.

"You expect me to believe about mushroom people?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Touche," He mumbled and adjusted his bow tie. He took his legs off of the table and put his elbows in its place. "Now tell me, where am I?"

"Ministry of Magic's interrogation room." She sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

"_Ministry of Magic_? What the bloody hell is that? Some looney bin?"

"Patience, Doctor. All your questions will be answered. But first you answer mine." She looked at him with an irritated face. She did _not_ work in a looney bin.

"Come at me. I'm ready." He grinned.

"What is that rubbish blue box?" She went straight to the point.

"_Rubbish _blue box? She is not a _rubbish blue box_!" The Doctor was out of his seat and pacing. "That is the TARDIS and she is quiet amazing, thank you very much!"

Hermione resisted a chuckle. He gave the box a gender and a name? He must be crazy!

"You gave the box a name?" Amusement clearly in her voice. She was met with a glare.

"Short for **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **I**n **S**pace ." He stated.

"Time travel? Like the Time Turner?" Hermione was intrigued. So maybe he wasn't crazy.

"Did you say Time Turner?" He frowned.

"You know of it?" Hermione was shocked.

"Bloody River Song was right..." He mumbled and went into the corner, rubbing his chin.

"Who's this River Song?" Hermione asked. He paid no attention to her. He was busy talking to himself in the corner. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room to speak with the Minister.

The Doctor's head looked away from the corner when he heard the door close. "Good. Time for my escape."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and checked around for any weak stone that he could easily destroy and move through. After fifteen minutes of search, nothing came of interest.

He sighed and sat back down, his arm dangling on the side and the other on the table.

"There is no escape." Hermione smiled as she entered the room.

"W-What makes you think I was escaping?" The Doctor stuttered. He glanced around. No mirrors. Nothing. How did she know he was trying to escape?

Hermione smirked, having used Legilimency . "You were looking around the whole room with that screwdriver thing." She pointed out.

He tensed at the feeling of something invading in his mind, but chose to ignore it for now, and looked away, "No proof." Hermione shrugged and sat back down.

"I'm guessing you're a muggle?" She spoke casually.

"A muggle? What is that? Some type of _food_?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, "A muggle is a person who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born into the magical world. " She explained.

"I'm really not believing this wizard stuff." He spoke flatly.

"And I should believe that a rubbish blue box aids you with time travel?" She snorted.

"Touche again."

"Prove to me that this box isn't rubbish." She smirked.

"I'll be glad to!" He cheerfully grinned and stood up.

**x x x**

Hermione gawked as she was inside the TARDIS.

"Merlin! You were telling the truth!" She drunk in the machinery.

"Merlin? That fairy tale wizard?" She glared at him. "Right sorry. Not fairy tale."

She walked up the stairs after setting her robes down. She was wearing simple suit pants, flats and a white button up shirt.

"Now, Hermione," The Doctor finally knew her name. "Now that you see the TARDIS. Apologize."

"Pardon?" She looked at him.

"Apologize. You called her a rubbish blue box." After he spoke, the machinery gave a light buzzing sound. "See? The old girl is offended." He lightly patted her controls.

Hermione sighed, "I deeply apologize, TARDIS. It won't happen again."

"See? Best friends!" He grinned happily and then clasped his hands. "Would you like to go anywhere? Give me a date, time, place. Anything!"

She looked at him, and then lightly rubbed her chin. "I've always wanted to meet Socrates..." Before she knew it, she was thrown back into the rail and she heard the laughter of the Doctor.

"Greece, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Please review! They are greatly appreciated. See you till next time! I apologize for any grammatical errors.<strong>


	3. That hunk is Socrates?

**WF: Thank you to everyone again! Please enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Also, I hope I'm not wrong but I do believe that the Doctor and his companions are able to know what people are saying who speak in a different language is because of the TARDIS. Is this right or no? But I have put it in the story. So please tell me.**

**And I have no clue at what exact age Socrates has become a famous philosopher. It had to be in his 40s or 50s at most I believe. Tell me if that's wrong please.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Three:_

_That_ hunk is _Socrates_?

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." Hermione groaned lowly as she blinked repeatedly. Her crash to the rail made her daze out of reality. Once she focused her vision, she sat up and looked for the Doctor.<p>

"Doctor whe- Why are you wearing a bloody _wreath_?" She looked at The Doctor weirdly when she spotted him.

"I wear wreaths now. Wreaths are cool. " He grinned, looking absolutely ridiculous with the wreath on his head. It was an olive wreath.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood up. Her legs were lightly shaking because of the impact. Once she calmed that problem down, she walked to The Doctor.

"So are we in Athens?" She looked at him with a skeptical and a hopeful gaze. If it were possible, his grin grew wider.

"Look out the door."

She gave him one more skeptical look before heading to the coat racket, to get her robes.

"I suggest you don't," The Doctor's voice spoke out. "It's bloody hot out there."

She shrugged and opened the door, gawking at what she saw.

"You've got to be _bloody joking_!"

**x x x**

"So the blue box just disappeared a few minutes after Unspeakable Granger entered it?" Kingsley asked flatly.

The four men who were guarding said box shifted on their feet uncomfortably, but they nodded. Kingsley looked as if he were going to Stupefy them.

"Find her immediately!" He yelled. "Unspeakable Granger is one of our best! Who knows what that man could have done to her?"

"B-But sir, Granger can protect herself.." One spoke up, but immediately paled at the look of anger on the Minister's face.

"But for how long?" Kingsley hissed. "You are dismissed!" The men didn't hesitate as they scrambled out of his office.

"Oh Merlin..Hermione be safe." Kingsley whispered as he hid his face in his hands.

**x x x**

Hermione stepped out the TARDIS with the snickering Doctor behind her. They were in an alleyway made up of stones. She curiously looked at all the men who passed by carrying baskets of olives and fruits.

"So, are we going to meet Socrates or what?" The Time Lord placed both his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"He's a teacher. He's probably teaching or helping his students with something." Hermione reminded him.

"Not yet he isn't. We're in his early life. He's younger than thirty, I believe." The Doctor scratched his chin.

"Brilliant! You knew if we visited him in his early life, we have a bigger chance of meeting him!" Hermione almost wanted to hug him.

"Well of course I'm brilliant." The Doctor said proudly before taking her hand and walking to the other end of the alley. But he remembered to close the TARDIS doors.

Hermione was looking at the citizens with fascination as the Doctor dragged her around. Of course, the citizens were looking at them strangely. They weren't wearing chitons or anything normal. Well normal to _them_.

"Merlin's balls." Hermione cursed. "I've should have conjured chitons for the both of us."

"Chitons? Me? Wearing one? Oh please." The Doctor scoffed. "By the way what is conjured?"

Hermione didn't answer his question as she was too busy gawking at the structure of a school they passed by. "It's amazing..."

"Yes yes. Schools are fascinating. We have to find Socrates!" The Doctor reminded her.

"Oh I should've brought my wizard camera." Hermione sighed as the Doctor went back to the dragging. She had a feeling she wasn't going to feel her arm nor hand after this.

"How do you even know how he looks like if he's young? We only have statues of his elderly self back in the future." Hermione asked.

The Doctor tensed and stopped. "You've got me on that one. Maybe we'll get lucky?" The Doctor looked at her sheepishly.

"Have you been to Athens before?" Hermione ignored his question.

"Well yes, I have." He stuck out his chest. "Bloody Aliens posed a threat. Obviously I have come to the rescue."

Hermione looked at him weirdly, "_Aliens_? You must be joking."

"Don't start with me, Ms. Witch who comes from the wizarding world who have been kept secret since forever." He countered.

Hermione huffed, and looked down, noticing that he was still holding her hand. The Doctor noticed this also and cleared his throat nervously, letting go.

"I've met Alexander The Great." The embarrassed Doctor tried to make the atmosphere less awkward.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, "You have? Oh what's he like?" Hermione was always fascinated with Greek history.

"Oh he's-"

"Socrates!" The voice of an elderly man dressed in a pure white chiton shouted into the crowd. The Doctor pouted when he was interrupted but then noticed what name the elder man called out.

"He said Socrates." Hermione stated the obvious.

"_No_ Hermione, he said Fred." The Time Lord murmured sarcastically. He didn't notice the look of sadness that passed over her features.

"Let's get a closer look." She whispered and walked in front of him. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her change of mood but shrugged it off. Probably a human thing.

"What is it grandfather?" A boy who looked like he was at least twenty five stepped out from the crowd with a basket filled with food. It was his turn to get groceries.

"Come boy, it is noon." His grandfather turned and began to walk away. Hermione and the Doctor gawked when young Socrates look in his direction.

"Merlin's saggy balls." Hermione looked at Socrates with shock as the Doctor looked at her with an amused face. Socrates had a nice, tanned complexion. He was fit for his age and looked at least a few inches taller than Hermione but shorter than the Doctor. He had sea green eyes that could captivate anyone in one just look.

He smiled at Hermione with his white teeth. He was clearly ignoring her odd clothing, thinking of her to be a visitor from a neighboring country.

When he walked away, Hermione turned to the Doctor and grabbed him by the collar, putting his face to hers.

"_That_ bloody handsome man was _Socrates_?" She hissed in a low voice, not believing what she just saw. The Doctor nodded, not sure if he should laugh his trousers off or look at her in fear.

"Yes, my dear Hermione, that was Socrates." He patted her head as if saying 'Silly little witch.' Hermione pouted, knowing that he was secretly teasing her.

"Now-" The Doctor was cut off once more, but this time, by a large horn.

"What?" Hermione frowned looking around. The crowd dispersed until no one was seen at all.

"Oh. This is new." The Doctor instantly pulled out his sonic screwdriver, checking everywhere. Hermione froze when the ground began to rumble.

"What's-"

"Hermione watch out!"

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Hehe. Cliffhanger :D See you till next time! I apologize for any grammaticalfactual errors.  
><strong>


	4. I'm Pretty Sure These Guys Aren't Greek

**WF: Thanks for clearing me up on some things. Enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Has anyone seen the new episode of Doctor Who? I liked it besides the part where Rory almost dies _again_.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Four:_

I'm Pretty Sure These Guys _Aren't_ Greek.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, I am going to kill you if you don't explain to me why bloody <em>mechanical<em> horses are in Ancient Greece." Hermione scowled as she and The Doctor hid behind a couple of barrels. He had saved her from almost being trampled by five metal horses with glowing red eyes. Their riders were in strange armor with helmets that hid the entire face. That absolutely _did not_ fit in Ancient Greece.

"Shh, witch, I'm thinking." He hushed her. Her scowl deepened, but she stayed quiet none the less. The silence that the horses left the two with, was replaced by the sounds of many footsteps and happy chattering.

"Oh. The citizens are back." He stood up and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Well, they're all human."

"I have a feeling those other guys were not." Hermione commented.

"The witch states the obvious again, ladies and gentlemen." The Doctor stepped out from behind the barrels and began walking towards the direction the mechanical horses went to.

Hermione flushed and quickly followed him, "Why are we following them? Wouldn't it be best to figure out what they are before going to them?"

The Doctor stopped and Hermione crashed into him and stumbled back with a slight 'oof.'

"Silly, silly Granger," He scolded as he turned to face her. "Don't you know anything? Following them is much more fun." He grinned and went back to walking.

Hermione glared at his retreating back before following him again, "This is dangerous you know."

"I don't call it danger. I call it excitement." The Doctor countered.

"I don't think being in near death situations is exciting." The brunette witch said flatly, remembering her times during the war.

"Well I doubt you've been in any," The Doctor commented, pulling out his screwdriver when the road they were traveling on became deserted. "Falling off your broomstick or whatever you fly on doesn't count."

Hermione clenched her teeth, trying her best not to Stupefy the man in front of her. "For your information, not all witches and wizards _need_ to fly on broomsticks."

"What? So you guys just wave your magic sticks around and disappear into smoke?" Amusement was clear in the Time Lord's voice.

"No," A popping sound was heard after Hermione spoke. "We apparate." She appeared in front of him and he let out a startled cry.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" He checked her with the screwdriver. "How _did_ you do that?"

She brought her face close to his, "Magic." She laughed as she turned around and began to walk.

The Doctor scowled and readjusted his bow tie, "Funny Ms. Granger." He quickly caught up to her and looked around the area. The small houses looked abandoned. It seemed as if they were walking through the poor class of Athens. But it was all strange and creepy.

"Something isn't right." The Doctor and Hermione said in unison. They looked at each other before going back to staring at their surroundings.

"It's as if the people who lived here was taken out for a reason." Hermione mumbled.

"Keep thinking and talking, little witch. I like it." This was The Doctor's way of agreeing.

"Maybe this place is being used for something. Nothing should be _this_ quiet." Hermione lightly touched a door only for it to disintegrate. She gasped as she pulled her hand back.

"We're not alone." The Doctor quickly grabbed his companion's arm and went into one of the houses. He placed his hand over Hermione's mouth as two people in the same armor as the people they saw on the horses, walk by.

"_Maybe the radar is acting strange again. I don't see anyone." _One of them spoke, their voice making a small hissing sound.

_"Let us go back to the cave. Dregnore is almost finished with his experiments."_ The one who spoke's voice was deep, and calmed.

The Doctor sighed with relief once they were gone. He removed from his hand from Hermione mouth and stepped out the small house they were hiding in.

"Definitely not human." He pulled his suspenders and patted down his trousers.

"So what are they?" Hermione asked as she got out the house also.

"No clue. But, we will find out with the help of the TARDIS. Come on little witch." He grabbed her arm and went back into the direction of the more _alive_ part of the city where the TARDIS was waiting.

**x x x **

Harry and Ron stared weirdly at the man in front of them. The man was currently using some weird device as he looked around Ron's flat.

"...What is with his outfit?" Ron whispered to Harry. Ron found the strange man's brown striped suit to be atrocious.

Harry shrugged and continued to look at the guy.

"Well," The man turned back to the two. "I have no idea where I am. Might filling me in?"

"My flat." Ron answered.

"And your names are?" The man asked.

"Ron and Harry." Ron answered again, pointing to himself and Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"The Doctor."

**x x x**

"What do you _mean_ the TARDIS doesn't know what they are?" Hermione asked for the fifth time.

"I said it four times, I'll say it again. _She_ doesn't know what they are!" The Doctor groaned and hid his face in his hands. "The old girl failed me."

A small groan came from the TARDIS.

"Yes yes, I know I cannot be mad at you. But we're back on square one." The Time Lord patted the TARDIS's controls.

Hermione sighed and sat on the railing, "So we have to find out where they are hiding?"

"Yes, and figure out who this Dregnore is exactly," The Doctor rubbed his chin in thought. "One of them also mentioned experiments."

"Why do I have a feeling that's a bad thing?" Hermione said flatly.

"Because when you add non-human beings and experiments together, nothing is good." The Doctor answered.

"Maybe we should ask around the town if anyone has gone missing?" Hermione suggested.

"Bloody brilliant Granger!" The Doctor exclaimed happily. "I could kiss you. But I won't." He grabbed her arm and went to the exit.

"Be a good girl TARDIS!"

He was answered with a humming noise as he exited out the door.

The Doctor shut the door behind Hermione and left the alley, looking up at the sky. "It's about 2 p.m. Let's start asking around."

"But I don't know Greek!" Hermione reminded him.

"How do you think you understood Socrates and his grandfather?" The Doctor smirked.

"Well I, uh." She frowned.

"Exactly," He laughed. "Just talk to them. They'll understand you. See you in a few, little witch." He disappeared into the crowd and Hermione was left alone.

"Merlin help me." She sighed and went to a group of women who were nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Hope you all enjoyed it! I have a feeling you all are going to attack me with questions. 10 house points to someone who can tell me which Doctor met Harry and Ron (:<br>**


	5. Merlin's Saggy Balls

**WF: Thank you for the reviews! :D**

**And The Alternative Source: I believe in the story I have stated that The Doctor told Hermione to not wear her robes. She's wearing a white blouse, pants and flats. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough.**

**Also, someone got the hint on what I meant. TEN house points. But hey, who knows? ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Five:_

Merlin's Saggy Balls

* * *

><p>Hermione huffed as the tenth person she talked to in the last hour said they didn't know anyone or heard that someone was missing.<p>

"Do these bloody people know _nothing_?" She spoke under her breath.

"Are you in the need of some help Ms?" A familiar voice caused Hermione to turn around in shock.

"Soc- Oh yes I am." Hermione quickly corrected herself. She thought that Socrates would have believed she were a stalker if she knew his name and he didn't know her's.

"I'm Socrates." The taller man in front of her grinned and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. Hermione blushed and cleared her throat.

"Hermione, nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Hermione? Like the daughter of Helen and Menelaus?" He asked curiously.

"The very one." She grinned and pulled her hand back. She was liking him more and more.

"Gran- Whoa there, so you've made a new friend?" The Doctor came up from behind Hermione, panting. His bow tie and shirt were out of place.

"What happened to you?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know. Hormonal teenagers. Got a girlfriend or two. Anyways," He fixed his bow tie and shirt. "I've found out that five people are missing."

"Really? The people I've talked to say they know nothing." She grimaced.

"That's because they're afraid." Socrates spoke up, having been listening on the conversation. The two looked at him with surprise, forgetting that he was there.

"Really? By the way I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you," He shook Socrates's hand rapidly. "Now explain what you mean."

"It would be best if we didn't talk out here in public," Socrates slowly looked around. "We are being watched."

"Oh by who? I'd love to meet them." He looked around also, excited. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand," Socrates sighed. "Come. Let's go to my home." He motioned them to follow him as he walked quickly, pushing through the crowd of people.

Hermione looked at The Doctor, who only shrugged.

**x x x**

"Wait wait. So you're telling me, that blue box helps you travel through time?" Harry blinked.

"And you somehow got here and don't know how?" Ron clearly was confused.

"Yep." The Doctor grinned from the couch.

"He's bloody bonkers." Ron threw his hands up with frustration.

"I am _not_ bloody _bonkers_." The Doctor glared at Ron.

"Well you sound like it." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"There is no way that blue box can travel through time. Complete rubbish." Ron scowled.

"Rubbish?" The Doctor looked offended. "Well I'll show you!" He grabbed Ron by the arm and went to the TARDIS. He opened the door and threw Ron inside.

"What do you have to say now, ginger?" The Doctor said with pride.

"W-What...I can't believe it...Merlin's saggy balls, look at this place!" Ron's jaw reached the floor and his eyes stared at everything in awe.

Harry curiously walked past The Doctor and his expression soon mimicked Ron's after seeing the inside.

"This can't be real! This has to be an illusion." Harry spoke.

"No illusions, silly children. All. Real." The Doctor smirked.

"Blimey..." Ron mumbled and like a hyper child, he looked around.

"How does this all fit in here?" Harry frowned as he looked at the panel.

"It's a secret." The Doctor chuckled and closed the door. Harry tensed when he heard the sound of a click. He took out his wand at amazing speed and pointed it at the Time Lord's throat.

"Are you trying to kidnap us?" He glared at the man in front of him. The Doctor remained silent until he started laughing loudly.

"I-Is that a bloody _stick_? What are you going to do? Give me huge amounts of splinters?" He guffawed.

Harry growled, "Stupefy!"

It sent The Doctor flying into the wall.

"Harry, no!"

**x x x**

The Doctor shivered out of nowhere as he stood in Socrates's home.

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked at him with a frown. She was sitting on some sort of wooden chair.

"I felt...weird." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Weird as in..?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you humans call it?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Ringing of the spine? Tingling ringing sensation..."

Hermione snorted, "Tingling sensation going down your spine?"

"Yes that's it!" He snapped his fingers and gave her a toothy grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Do you think it means something?" Hermione asked after a short silence.

"What, my spine?" The Doctor looked at her.

"No you idiot, the missing people." She gave him a small glare.

"Well of course it means something!" He threw his hands up as if saying 'I'm getting tired of your small brain.' "People don't go missing for no reason."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, "So you're thinking that those missing people are _possibly_ experiments?"

"Well yes. Humans are most likely used for them if an alien species inhabits the area." He told her.

Hermione sighed, "This alien stuff is so hard to believe. They're only scary stories!"

"And you're a fairy tale." He countered.

"Touche." She mumbled.

"Sorry for taking so long." Socrates entered the room with an apologetic smile. Hermione smiled back and The Doctor nodded.

"Now, what do you know of these disappearances." The Doctor got down to business.

"Ever since these strange humans or so I thought came out of nowhere, people started to go missing." Socrates spoke, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Told you." The Doctor smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Strange humans, as in?" She asked.

"Men with weird metal armor. At first we thought this was some kind of trick from an enemy city-state," Socrates continued. "But they showed and told us they meant no harm. So we immediately trusted them like the fools we are."

"So why did you say the citizens are afraid?" The Doctor spoke up.

"We all are. We fear that we'll be taken at night and at precisely noon if we say _anything_." Socrates grimaced.

"Yes that noon thing. What is up with that?" The Doctor raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"They come every day at noon to patrol the area for Zeus knows what. If they spot _any_ citizen, they are taken away. Like my father was." Socrates sadly looked at his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry Socrates." Hermione placed her hand on Socrates's in sympathy. He smiled at her and remained silent.

"Alright alright. Don't start kissing you two," The Doctor looked at them with disgust. "Why don't we form a plan to save the missing?"

Hermione and Socrates blushed, but agreed with him nonetheless.

"How are we going to save them? There are at least fifty of those strange people and we don't have any men to back us up." Socrates brought up a point.

"My mind is as strong as a whole army." The Doctor bragged and grinned.

"And your ego is as big as a castle." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey!" The Doctor looked at her, offended.

"Oh calm down." She winked at him.

"Alright, now let's head to the TARDIS Hermione." The Doctor motioned for Hermione to follow him when he finished glaring at her.

"What's a TARDIS?" Socrates blinked as Hermione stood up.

"Oh um, well..."

"It's uh..."

"A uh..Ship! Yes a ship!" Hermione gave herself a small mental pat on the back.

"Oh may I see it?" Socrates asked excitedly.

"Another time, the boat is still under construction. Very dirty. _Very_." The Doctor quickly grabbed Hermione and raced out the door, leaving a disappointed and confused Socrates.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Tee Hee ~ Please review! They are greatly loved. I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes.<br>**


	6. My Past Isn't Important

**WF: Has anyone seen The Doctor's Wife? I've died and gone to heaven. **

**Maybe I should interpret "The only water in the forest is the river." into this story. I got so many ideas from that!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Six:_

My Past Isn't Important

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Hermione stared at The Doctor as he paced inside the TARDIS.<p>

"Well of course. Why do you think they call me a genius?" The Doctor scoffed.

Hermione playfully looked around as if searching for people, "_Who_ calls you a genius?"

"Funny Ms. Granger." He pouted.

"Oh yes, I am quite the comedian." She chuckled.

The Doctor interrupted her chuckling by clearing his throat, "Back to the subject Granger."

"I am _not_ going to be used as bait." She said flatly.

"Come on." The Doctor whined.

"Why can't _you_ be used as bait?" She glared. The Time Lord snorted and turned his back to Hermione.

"The Doctor is never used as bait."

"Oh and I should be because I'm not _you_?" She scowled.

"No because you look like a foreign visitor who has no idea about the aliens." He answered innocently.

"Why can't we _both_ be captured?" She suggested.

"Are you mad? How can I save you and figure out what's going on if I'm captured?" He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh whatever!" She threw her arms up in frustration. "What about Socrates?"

"What abo- Oh." He frowned. "I forgot about him. This mission might kill him."

"And history will be rewritten." Hermione mirrored his frown.

"Exactly. History being rewritten is bad. _Very bad_." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't we distract him with something?" Hermione suggested. She silently wished to voice out that she was able to hide his memory of meeting them, but she didn't have the heart to do such a thing.

"With what?" The Time Lord looked at her.

"I don't know. I thought you'd come up with something." Hermione shrugged.

"Thank you for being help, witch." He rolled his eyes. He was answered with a small pout.

"Don't do that..it's cute." The Doctor looked at her weirdly as he spoke.

"Oh?" Hermione smirked.

"Shut up." He flushed.

"Oh you look so adorable when you blush." She laughed.

"You kn- Shut up." He scowled. This caused Hermione to laugh even harder. A wooshing sound to the right of The Doctor caused the two to snap their heads in that direction.

"Hello sweetie," River Song smiled at the Time Lord before turning her eyes to Hermione. "Oh! You finally met her."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor was confused.

"Spoilers," River chuckled before heading to Hermione and stuck out her hand. "The name's River Song, nice to meet you."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and shook River's hand, already liking her.

"I've always wanted to meet someone from the Golden Trio." River's eyes twinkled and pulled her hand back.

"Golden Trio?" The Doctor walked up to them and raised an eyebrow. Hermione tensed.

"You know of us?" Hermione asked River, ignoring The Doctor.

"Well of course. You three helped win the Wizarding War." River answered.

"War? You were in a war, Hermione?" The Doctor stepped in front of River and looked at Hermione with some concern and mostly curiosity.

"My past isn't important." Hermione said flatly and walked away from the two, rubbing her arm where 'Mudblood' was hidden from eyes.

"The war hit her hard, sweetie. She'll tell you when she's ready." River patted The Doctor's shoulder.

"When's that?" The Doctor asked with a straight face. "She doesn't trust me and she isn't my companion. She's only here for one trip."

"That's what you think." River grinned.

**x x x**

The Doctor groaned as he woke up a few minutes after the impact. Ron and Harry were standing over him.

"You okay, mate?" Ron frowned down at him.

"I feel great." The Doctor deadpanned. Harry sighed and helped him up.

"Sorry about that. You obviously weren't a threat and I kind of became..mad." Harry sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"What the hell did you do to me with that stick of yours?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"I, uh, well.." Harry didn't know whether he should _Obliviate_ him now or later. The man in front of him was definitely a muggle. But there was something off about him.

"Who _are_ you exactly?" Ron tried to change the subject.

"The Doctor. Tenth incarnation. Time Lord. Why do you ask again?" The Doctor looked at him.

"_What_?" Harry and Ron looked at him with obviously puzzled faces.

"Looks like we both have explaining to do." The Time Lord grinned.

**x x x**

Silence was in the air as Hermione walked through Athens in the night. The Doctor was in the shadows, following her and searching for any signs of the other species.

River had successfully distracted Socrates for most of the day and he was no longer a problem. It was too dangerous for him to get involved.

Hermione would always tense at every sound she heard and tried her best not to take out her wand.

The Time Lord froze when he heard footsteps coming from behind Hermione.

"They're here.." He whispered excitedly. Hermione screamed in surprise when a bag was put over her head and she was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Let the danger begin." The Doctor smirked and quickly followed the two armored men who began running towards the deserted area of Athens.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review (:<br>**


	7. They're Back

**WF: Rebel Flesh made me drool. Sorry for the long wait! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Seven:_

They're Back.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared with boredom at the metal ceiling. She was placed in a cell and it wasn't <em>nearly<em> as bad as her previous imprisonments. She would get the usual men in armor checking up on her. She truly wished for The Doctor to hurry up, before she ends up making something explode.

She blew a slightly frizzy curl out of her face and sat up from her small, uncomfortable bed.

"Why is he taking so bloody long?" Hermione murmured under her breath.

"_Is this the human?_" A mechanical voice hissed. Hermione snapped her head to the bars that matched the ceiling and her eyes widened. The one speaking was far different than the others. His armor was made of gold and there was nothing to show what was inside of it. How did he _breathe_?

"_Yes, _Dregnore.__" The guard behind him bowed his head.

"_Interesting. She's not like the others._" Dregnore clasped his golden hands behind his back.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Hermione blurted out, finally finding the will to speak.

"_Ah, she speaks._" Dregnore hissed with amusement. Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"_I suggest you stay on my good side, human. You might die._" Dregnore chuckled and walked away. Hermione growled and was this close to taking out her wand. But she knew that would cause an interference with the plan.

"That little-"

"_Oh by the way, your silly little Doctor isn't going to save you._" Dregnore cackled from down the hall.

Hermione froze in shock.

**x x x**

"How about we come to the conclusion that all three of us are crazy?" The Tenth asked flatly as he looked at the skeptical faces of Harry and Ron. "Apparently you two can't believe aliens are real, yet I _have_ to believe Wizards and Witches are real."

"We can always erase your memories of meeting us and you won't have to deal with the confusion." Harry shrugged. The Doctor tensed, not the least bit happy with that suggestion.

"No." He deadpanned. He wasn't a fan of getting memories erased.

"But come on, _aliens_? Spaceships and time traveling boxes? Come on, mate." Ron frowned.

"Yet you can fly on broomsticks and you are able to make photos come to life?" The Time Lord raised an eyebrow.

"We have proof." Harry stated.

"As do I," The Tenth countered. "How about we show each other proof of our lifestyle? I'll show you how my TARDIS works and you show me your wand mumbo jumbo?"

"Deal." Ron and Harry both said in unison and they all shook hands.

**x x x**

The Doctor stared in a daze at the wall of steel in front of him. He couldn't believe it. They were _back_? How couldn't the TARDIS recognize them?

"Bloody hell." The Doctor whispered and ran a hand through his hair. His bow tie and jacket were unruly and his legs were weak from shock. "How am I gonna get out of this, Doctor?" He asked himself.

"_You're not going to be able to._" Dregnore approached The Doctor's special cell and he mockingly tapped the cell bars. "_This cell was especially created for you. We knew you were going to be sneaking around here again sometime soon. But with a new companion? How many are you going to have, Doctor?" _Dregnore scolded The Eleventh.

The Doctor stayed silent and scowled at the armored scientist.

"_Silent are we? Last time I saw you, you always ran your pathetic little mouth._" Dregnore ran his golden hand over a few bars.

The Doctor continued to stay silent, not wanting to give Dregnore the satisfaction.

"_See, Doctor, we have evolved tremendously. As you traveled with your tiny humans, we regrew in strength and we're back with better armor, and better minds_." Dregnore hissed at The Time Lord.

"It's only been four years." The Doctor blurted out in disbelief.

"_One hundred for us._" Dregnore stepped away from the cell. "_Enjoy your little home for now, I will deal with you later. The companion you brought will be interesting to play with. She's different._"

"Don't you dare touch Hermione!" The Doctor practically flew to the bars and glared lethally at Dregnore.

"_Protective are we? Don't tell me that you like her._" Dregnore scoffed.

"Well- I..."

"_No need to say anything, Time Lord. Muse yourself with anything you like. It must be lonely without your screwdriver._" The armored scientist cackled and left the Doctor to his thoughts.

"...Why couldn't I respond to that?" The Doctor mumbled fearfully, placing his back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

**x x x**

"What are you?" Hermione looked at Dregnore with wide eyes. They had moved her to this strange laboratory and it freaked her out.

"_Is the human curious?_" Dregnore asked with an amused voice as he tightened the ropes that bound Hermione.

Hermione stayed silent and winced.

"_You're just like that sorry excuse for a Time Lord. He is worthless and so are you. He is a fool that believes himself to be a hero. How pathetic._" Dregnore rambled.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of someone you know nothing about." Hermione glared at Dregnore, slightly surprised at herself for defending a man she barely knew.

"_Know nothing about the Doctor? I've been with him since the first incarnation!_" Dregnore hissed.

Hermione was slightly confused at what he meant by incarnation.

"_Oh? He hasn't told you much? Well I'll be glad to tell you._"

Hermione continued to stay silent, curious as to what he was going to say.

"_The Doctor is a Time Lord. Time Lords are an alien race and civilization of humanoids. They are able to communicate by telepathy and are able to regenerate when mortally wounded. Interesting isn't it? But my race is far, far better._" Dregnore explained.

Hermione quickly devoured the information that was given to her, "And what is your race?"

"_Well we are the-_"

"Cybermen." The Eleventh burst through the door with his screwdriver in his hand as he glared at Dregnore.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes and any missing information. Please review (:<br>**


	8. What The Bloody Hell Did You Get Me Into

**WF: Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter. 8D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Eight:_

What The Bloody Hell Did You Get Me Into?

* * *

><p>Hermione let out a breath of relief when she saw The Doctor.<p>

"_How did you get out?_" Dregnore hissed in shock, taking a few steps back.

"Far too complicated for your brain to handle." The Doctor said smugly. That obviously infuriated Dregnore.

"_How dare you, you puny Time Lord! Do not underestimate me,_" Dregnore snarled in anger. "_I've studied you since your first incarnation and I know **all** of your weaknesses._"

"Studied? I think the right term is stalked." The Time Lord snorted. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Dregnore said nothing and turned around, quickly heading to a button, "_I didn't think I would need this. Obviously I do._" He pushed it and immediately a very loud siren shook the room.

"_Are you ready for death, Doctor?_" Dregnore cackled and disappeared through the floor. The Doctor immediately went to Hermione's side and released the ropes that bound her to the metallic table.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly.

"Don't thank me yet." The Doctor winked and grinned, grabbing her hand and running towards the door. He wasn't as surprised as Hermione when the door wouldn't budge.

"Bloody thing is locked." The Doctor scowled and tried to unlock it with his screwdriver, but it did not work. He was shocked that it didn't work. Hermione stayed silent and then realized that the Cybermen forgot to take her wand.

"Step aside," Hermione stated, receiving a strange look from the Time Lord. "Don't stare at me like that! Merlin, _please_ move."

The Eleventh Incarnation looked at her for a few more seconds before nodding and taking one step to the side.

"What are yo-"

"__Alohomora.__" Hermione chanted and pointed her wand at the door. To The Doctor's surprised, the door unlocked.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"Magic, Doctor." She playfully tapped the Eleventh's nose with her wand and a small spark erupted. She immediately pulled back as he yelped and held his nose.

"What was that for, Granger?" He rubbed it, wincing.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose, I swear!" She reached out her hand to move his, so she could examine it. That never happened before and Hermione was curious as to why it did that. He shook his head, leaning away.

"We have to get out." He grabbed her arm and ran out the room only to be met with eight Cybermen standing in a semi-circle, blocking the door.

"Oh hello. How are you all? Bright as the Sun?" The Doctor nervously chuckled and licked his lips.

"Don't tell me you're trying to _communicate_ nicely?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked over his shoulder fearfully.

"It's worth a tr-"

"_Delete! Delete! Delete!_" The Cybermen's chest plate slowly began to open and inside revealed a fairly large gun.

"Oh that's new," The Doctor immediately grabbed Hermione and ran back into the room closing the door.

"__Colloportus__!" Hemrione shouted at the door with her wand and it immediately locked.

"This is weird. But I like it. Come on! Find more exits!" The Doctor quickly ran to the other side of the room. "We don't have much time."

"Oh _no_ Doctor, we have all the time in the world." Hermione stated sarcastically as she began to bang on walls for secret doors.

"It isn't the ti- Hermione?" He turned around to face her only to see he was by himself.

**x x x**

Hermione groaned on the floor, "Blood hell that hurt!" She remembered banging a certain area on the wall and the next thing she knew, the wall opened in the blink of an eye and she fell forward.

She sat up and looked around, "It's a bit dark.." She got up and winced. She looked down to see that the part of her pants covering her knee was ripped and she had a fairly large cut. She began to move her hand around, looking for her wand. She made a noise of satisfaction when she found out.

"__Episkey__." She murmured and pointed her wand at her knee. The wound closed and her knee was hot for a second, before it became cold. She froze when she heard a slight noise to her left.

"Whose there? _Lumos_!" Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "...Doctor, what the bloody hell did you get me into..?"

**x x x**

"Bloody hell, I'm on a broom stick!" The Tenth cried out in joy. They were currently flying over the Burrow. "Wait till Martha hears about this!"

Harry immediately brought the broomstick to a halt, "You can't tell anyone about this!" Harry hissed.

"Why not?" The Doctor frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Muggles can't know about the Wizarding World." Ron stated as he stopped beside them.

"Before you ask, Muggles are people who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born into the magical world." Harry cut in when he saw The Doctor open his mouth.

"Interesting.." The Doctor mumbled. What he learned over the past hour has got his brain running a marathon.

"Well we showed you our broomsticks and a few basic magic spells. Take us through time!" Ron said eagerly.

"Fine. Only once." The Doctor said as Harry landed them.

"Once? No way!" Harry looked at the man in disbelief.

"Fine. Twice."

"No, four times." Ron suggested.

"Okay, three."

"You've got a deal." Ron shook The Doctor's hand(who smirked). Harry face palmed right behind them.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ron shouted at the retreating Doctor's back as he ran inside the Burrow to prepare himself to 'floo' back to Ron's flat. He hated the Floo Network with a passion. Even after using it only once..

_Flashback_

_"You want me to step inside a fire place and be engulfed by green flames?" The Doctor blinked._

_"Pretty much." Harry shrugged. Ron had been the first one to floo, showing the Time Lord a demonstration._

_"You're bloody bonkers!" The Tenth looked at the Auror in disbelief._

_"Oh just hurry up already." Harry sighed._

_"Did Ron die?"_

_"No Ron did not die." Harry said flatly._

_"Well alright then..." The Doctor grabbed Floo Powder from Harry and stepped cautiously into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" He shouted and threw the powder to the ground._

_When Harry stepped out of the Burrow's fireplace, he saw Ron laughing his trousers off on the floor with a pissed Doctor covered in soot on the floor._

_"Never speak of it." The Time Lord growled at the two men. Ron laughed only harder as Harry chuckled behind his hand. Harry soon cleared his throat and mumbled a clean up spell on The Tenth who murmured a grateful thank you._

_"You should have seen his face, Harry!" Ron guffawed and the next thing he knew, a book that was on the dining table was thrown at his face. "Bloody hell! That hurt!"_

_Harry smirked, "Does he have the throwing arm of Hermione?"_

_"Far worse!"_

**x x x **

The Eleventh Doctor felt a shiver go down his spine as he jumped through a trap door he discovered. He was lucky since the Cybermen came at the exact moment. But the Cybermen weren't on his mind as the trap door closed above him.

"I'm getting new memories.." He rubbed his head and frowned. "The bloody hell is a Floo Network?"

* * *

><p><strong>WF: I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes and any missing information. Please review (:<br>**


	9. Your Future Is My Past

**WF: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the chapter :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except future characters/monsters that _may_ appear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Nine:_

Your Future Is My Past

* * *

><p>Hermione looked absolutely disgusted as she saw large piles of white goo. She could have sworn she saw an eye! Maybe more!<p>

She shivered as she held the wand tighter, "What _is_ this?"

"The actual question is, 'what _are_ they?'" A Scottish, feminine voice from Hermione's right spoke up. Said witch was startled out of her wits and pointed her wand in the direction of the voice. She was met with a brunette woman with green eyes tied to a pillar.

"_They_?" She questioned.

"What you've just seen are melted gangers." The Scottish woman looked at the piles of 'gangers' with disinterest.

"Gangers?" Hermione followed the woman's gaze.

"Doppelgangers to be exact. They are replicas of actual people created from a fluid called the Flesh." The green eyed woman explained.

Hermione's mind began to eat up the information, "But why are they down here?"

"I suggest you sit, Ms. Granger. This will be a lot to take in." The woman grinned.

Hermione's eyes widened, "How do yo-"

"It will all be answered in due time."

**xxxx**

"Hermione. Must find Hermione." The Eleventh Doctor mumbled to himself as he walked through corridors with the sonic screwdriver in his hand. He froze when he felt himself step on something...gooey.

He looked down at his shoe in disgust before his eyes widened at what he was seeing. "No. No. No."

"Oh yes Doctor. They're here." River Song appeared from the shadows with a smile on her face.

"Bloody hell, what is with you and popping out of nowhere." The Doctor looked away from the gooey substance and at the woman.

"Cybermen and Doppelgangers are here. Something is going to happen, Doctor." River was looking past him.

"I had a feeling..." He mumbled.

River gave him two words before disappearing, "Demons Run."

**xxxx**

"So this ru- uhr, blue box can take us anywhere in time and space?" Ron asked as he and Harry entered the TARDIS behind the Tenth.

"Pretty much." The Doctor leaned against the control panel. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to the side,

"Ron...What if we-"

"No Harry. We can't do that. It will mess up the future!"

"But don't you want to save the friends we lost. Especially, your _brother_ Fred?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry think about it. What do you think Hermione will say?" Ron reasoned.

"The future will be in a mess." Harry sighed sadly.

"Exactly. Sure, I do want to bring Fred back and all. But to risk the present like that...Hermione will probably kill us." Ron frowned.

"You sure have grown Ron." Harry chuckled.

"But my fear of Hermione is still strong." This comment caused the two to laugh out loudly.

"So where are we going?" The Tenth cleared his throat. The two men stopped laughing and shrugged at him.

"Anywhere."

"I like that answer." The Doctor grinned and turned to the control panel, randomly pulling objects and typing things in. The TARDIS began to shake and the two wizards ran up to the rail to hold onto it.

**xxxx**

Hermione was practically in a daze at the new information she was given. Her mind was working but her body couldn't seem to handle it.

"Don't think too hard on it. Everything will make sense." The Scottish woman, who's name was Kate, rubbed her unbound wrists. Hermione had set her free after Kate gained her trust.

"Just _who are_ you?" Hermione stood up and looked at Kate.

"To put it simple, your future, is my past," Kate smiled and stood up as well. She patted down her strange colored pants. "It was nice to meet you again Hermione."

Hermione was about to voice her confusion before she was cut off.

"Hermione!"

Said witch turned around, immediately getting hugged by a pair of strong arms.

"It's good to see you too, Doctor." Her voice muffled in his chest.

After The Eleventh let her go, he began to look around, "Who's voice was that?" He was purposely ignoring the melted gangers past Hermione.

"Kate's." Hermione turned around, ready to introduce the two, but the Scottish woman was gone. "...Weird."

"Who is this Kate?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "New friend?"

"...I think so." Hermione mumbled and rubbed her chin. "But she said her past was my future. What do you think that means?" When she looked up at him, she noticed that he became white as a sheet.

"We're in for a _very_ long ride, Hermione."

**xxxx**

River smiled as she saw Kate approach her, "So you told her?"

"She took the information better than I expected. But she was still confused." Kate grinned.

"Just like The Doctor." River chuckled.

"You know, those two are really made for each other." Kate crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Too bad The Doctor is a stubborn git." River shook her head. The two women laughed.

"When a good man goes to war, all will be answered." Kate stated and the two disappeared into a strange light.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Yes, Kate is Hermione's River Song. But Kate doesn't have the same story as River.<br>**

** I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes and any missing information. Please review (:**

**By the way, I plan to alter the Demons Run and episodes before it in my own little way so Hermione could fit in. I hope you'll like it.  
><strong>


	10. So Much Walking

**WF: Well everyone, this is the last chapter for now. Think of it as some sort of mid season finale. I will be going to Europe for a month and a half. I shall be back in August. And I PROMISE a long chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but future monsters/characters in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Ten:_

So Much Walking

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as she and the Doctor faced yet another series of passageways.<p>

"It's like a bloody maze down here." She scowled.

"Because it _is_ a maze, Ms. Granger," The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at each passageway.

"There seems to be life at the passageway to the far right, come on." He pocketed the screwdriver and headed for the stated destination.

Hermione huffed and held up her wand, "_Lumos_." She walked beside him. He gave her a quick glance, before squinting up ahead at him.

He felt Hermione tense beside him, "What?"

"...I hear the noise of something slimy going across the floor." She shuddered. The Doctor stopped walking and leaned towards the darkness, cupping his ear to get a better sound. Hermione was indeed right. It sounded utterly _disgusting_.

"Oh gross!" The Eleventh looked to Hermione to see her stepping back away from a pile of a melted doppelganger.

"These things are everywhere." He murmured. "Just what are the cybermen planning?"

"Something that is disgusting." Hermione retorted. The Time Lord snorted at her comment before beginning to walk ahead. Hermione immediately caught up to him once she managed to scrape the goo off her flats.

The Doctor practically almost fainted when he heard the _very very_ familiar robotic noise.

"Oh Dear God, not them too." He immediately smacked Hermione's glowing wand out of her hand and pushed them both against the wall. Hermione's protest was muffled by his hand.

He put his index finger to his lips which meant for her to shush. She glared, but obeyed.

He sighed in relief when he heard the noise go away.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione all but shouted once The Doctor removed his hand.

He gave her a sigh and a small glare, "We almost died, if you want to a summary."

"What?" Hermione looked at him dumbly.

"We almost met a third enemy." He began to walk away from her, more cautiously.

"A third enemy?" She walked up to him when she retrieved her wand, which she was still angry about. How dare he smack her wand away like that? What if it broke? Hell, she'd be screwed.

"They are my favorite." The Eleventh said sarcastically. "I just _love_ the ones that try to kill me the most."

Hermione snorted, "You're not the only one." She thought about the death eaters.

"Oh? Hermione _Granger_ has enemies? What did you do? Make a house explode with your witchcraft?" The Doctor playfully commented.

"I helped kill their leader." She mumbled.

"Pardon?" The Time Lord raised an eyebrow at the brunette witch.

"I know more about you than you know me, I might as well tell you _something_." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Right, Dregnore informed you part of it?" The Doctor asked.

"And Kate." She answered.

"Oh? What did _she_ say?" He turned to Hermione.

"What I need to know." She looked away. He frowned, wondering what this Kate woman told her. The awkward silence ate at Hermione.

"I took part in a major war that almost got me killed many times." She blurted out and blushed when the Time Lord looked at her with raised eyebrows. She took his silence as a 'continue.'

"I am apart of The Golden Trio, the heroes of the war. It consists of me, Ron, and Harry."

At the mention of Ron and Harry, The Doctor grunted and held his head in pain. He staggered to the wall and tried to keep himself standing up.

"Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?" The brunette witch ran to his side and checked for any wounds to his head. There was nothing at all. So it must be happening inside.

The Eleventh's mind was swarming with new memories. Ron. Harry. Broomsticks. Mountains. Fireplaces. Where in the hell were these coming from?

The Doctor let out a scream as Hermione watched, completely horrified.

**xxxx**

"Out of all places, the TARDIS brings us to _China_?" Harry raised an eyebrow as The Tenth told them where they were.

"Around the time where the Great Wall is being built to be exact. The TARDIS brought us here for a reason." The Doctor mumbled, having expected a city to take a vacation in.

"So she wants us to go on some bloody history tour?" Ron grumbled as he exited the TARDIS.

"Seems like it. Come on, boys." The Tenth said cheerfully as he began to walk through the forest.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?"

"Not a clue."

**xxxx**

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she ran her hand through the unconscious Doctor's hair. His head was on her lap and he was out cold for five minutes.

"Come on, Doctor. Wake up." She sighed and lightly shook him. She was answered with an annoyed groan.

"Five more minutes, Amy." He mumbled and turned his head to the side.

"Amy?" Hermione looked down at him. "Doctor wake up!" She growled and shook him harder.

"Stop Am- Oh. Definitely not Amy." He opened his eyes to yell at 'Amy' but then saw Hermione instead. He scrambled away from her, a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you for waking up. Now what the bloody hell happened to you?" She crossed her arms.

"Is Ron a ginger and does Harry have a scar?" The Doctor asked her.

Hermione froze as she looked at him, "How did you know?"

The Eleventh stood up, "One of my past incarnations is with them right now."

Hermione was about to answer before she was cut off.

_"Exterminate! Exterminate The Doctor!"_

_"Delete! Delete! Delete!"_

"Hermione, run!"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Tee hee. Cliffhangers ftw. Sorry everyone. :D Please review.<br>**


	11. I Don't Think This Is China

**WF: I am back and my mind is ready to go. :3 As I promised, here is your long chapter. Took me a while x.x **

**Also, WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEW DOCTOR WHO EPISODE? LET'S KILL HITLER WOOOO. Old companions are gonna make cameo! BOO YA!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but future monsters/characters in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody Time Traveling!<em>**

_Chapter Eleven:_

I Don't Think This Is China

* * *

><p>Ron was on the forest floor as the Tenth and Harry were practically guffawing. Said Weasley was rubbing his forehead in pain, but also trying to shout insults at the two.<p>

"It's not funny, you gits!" Ron growled through gritted teeth.

"We're not laughing at you, Ron." Harry smirked as he picked him up.

"We're laughing at the situation." Chirped the Doctor.

"Same bloody thing." Ron glared. The Doctor sniggered behind his hand.

When Harry and the Tenth were a good distance in front of him, Ron _Reducto_'d the branch that caused him such misery. They had been walking, the Tenth was filling in on the history of the area since the two barely knew muggle history. And before Ron could blink, his forehead slammed into a branch that had been sticking out, making the other two practically piss their pants.

**xxxx**

Hermione panted heavily as she and the Eleventh ran through many passageways. When the Doctor skidded to a halt, Hermione had not noticed and still continued to run.

The Doctor would have found this to be hilarious if they weren't in a life or death situation, "Hermione stop!"

Hermione, obviously confused, came to a stop which caused her to stumble quite a bit.

"What? Why did we stop?" She frowned.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in the direction they came from, "They stopped following."

"Good so now we can talk as to who the hell said 'Exterminate.'" Hermione scowled.

"Daleks. Nasty fellows. Hate my guts. Let's continue walking, shall we?" He spoke quickly after pocketing his screwdriver and immediately began to walk.

"Is there someone who _does_ like you?" Hermione blinked as she caught up.

"Many people." The Doctor fixed his bow tie. Hermione snorted and he gave her a look. She silently waved him off before taking her wand out and muttering _'Lumos.'_

"There's a door." Hermione pointed to the left, and the Eleventh's eyes followed her finger to a medium sized metal door.

"Let's see what's inside." He once again took out the sonic screwdriver and headed towards the door. He first placed his ear on it, trying to hear any noises from inside. Nothing. He pointed his trusty sidekick to the slightly suspicious door knob and the door didn't budge.

"That's strange. My sonic screwdriver can work on anything but wood." He lightly tapped the said object.

"I can't help but wonder, if all the other doors open automatically, why does this one have a door knob?" Hermione blinked.

"Yes, that is quite strange. Maybe the catacombs are a little less out dated." The Eleventh suggested. The brunette witch only shrugged.

"It looks like your Cybermen find out how to make your device completely useless. Step aside." Hermione stated.

The Doctor's shoulder's slumped slightly but mentally he applauded the Cybermen for achieving something. "I guess this whole base is sort of like my Kryptonite." He mumbled.

"Precisely," Hermione answered. "_Alohomora_." The door automatically opened to reveal a corridor leading to another door that looked exactly like the one Hermione had opened.

"I guess your magic isn't all that bad." The Time Lord muttered and waited for her to enter before him. She only smiled and headed down the corridor as the Eleventh shut the door behind him.

**xxxx**

Harry and Ron paled as they stood glued to their spots. The Tenth looked at the two and then at the set of trees where the creature was standing before Harry created a ghostly version of a stag from his wand that drove it off.

"What was _that_? And what did you _do_?" The Doctor finally spoke, looking at Harry.

"Dementor. I casted a Patronus to make it back off." He spoke in a shaky voice. He wasn't scared of the Dementor, it's just tha-

"What the bloody hell is a Dementor doing in this part of _China_?" Ron blurted out.

"Wait a second, Doctor, what time period is this?" Harry looked at the Doctor.

"221 B.C." The Tenth rubbed his chin. "Why?"

"Hogwarts wasn't even founded yet." Ron had his eyes widened.

"You finally know history." Harry joked and broke the tension. Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm still confused here." The Time Lord reminded them.

"Right. Sorry. The thing you just saw was a Dementor." Harry explained.

"One of the foulest creatures that walk this earth." Ron shuddered.

"Despite their creepy appearance, why did you react they way you did?" The Doctor asked, slightly fascinated.

"They suck the happiness out of you and can even suck out your soul, didn't you become depressed when it came near?" Harry frowned.

"No.." The Tenth looked at them.

"Y-You weren't affected by the Dementor?" Ron gaped at him.

"I felt perfectly fine..And by the look of your face, is that a bad thing?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen someone unaffected by the Dementors." Harry muttered.

"You're not gonna run tests on me, are you?" The Doctor asked flatly. This sparked a chuckle from the two Aurors.

"Nah." Ron waved him off.

"Unless you want us to." Harry smirked when the Time Lord glared at him.

"Alright, come on. Let's try to find the construction site of the Great Wall." The Doctor fixed his tie and marched through the trees to a hill.

"We have to climb? Really?" Ron didn't bother to hold in his discomfort.

"Ron, if you were able to fight death eaters, you can climb a simple hill." Harry whispered with a smile.

"Oh bugger off."

**xxxx**

Hermione and the Eleventh gaped at the huge room they had entered. It was filled with many, many gadgets. And even beds!

"This is amazing!" The Doctor looked as if he were in a candy shop.

"Wait, I hear people coming!" Hermione grabbed the Time Lord and went to the far corner of the room behind wires that was a good distance from the door. "__Protego Totalum__!"

"Hermione, we can clearly be seen through the wi-"

"Shush!" She quieted him and he simply pouted.

"_My Lord_(Hermione grimaced)_, we have a good hostage._" A Cyberman entered with Dregnore.

"_Good. Bring the hostage in._" He carelessly waved his metallic hand. He headed over to the wall that held a small handle. He pulled it and immediately bars were surrounding one of the beds. "_Perfect. It works._"

He then froze after pulling the handle once more to retract the bars. "_Who is here?_" He looked around.

The Doctor and Hermione both held their breaths when they saw him staring directly at them. And they silently sighed in relief when he looked away.

The door once again opened and in came two Cybermen holding a woman who the Doctor knew _very_ much.

**xxxx**

"A simple hill? A _simple_ hill? Harry I'm going to hex you!" Ron shouted as panted from exhaustion. "The Boy Who Lived? More like The Boy Who Lied!"

Harry tried his best to keep from laughing, knowing that if he does, he'll tumble down the hill. It was pretty obvious that Ron would like that very much.

The Doctor looked down below at the two with an amused grin. "Oh, Ron. It's not that bad. We're almost there anyways." He continued to take rather large steps upwards.

"I swea- Whoa!" Ron had accidentally stepped into a hole that almost made him fall if it weren't for Harry.

The said Auror looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks mate." Ron mumbled and regained his footing.

"We're almost at the top, look!" The Tenth pointed up at where the hill finally ended.

"Oh thank Merlin. I swear I will never climb a hill ever again." Ron sighed in relief. Harry only snorted.

After five minutes, they finally reached the top only to want to run far, far away.

"Merlin's ripped pants. I don't think this is China, Doctor." Ron gaped at the land consumed in fire, including the barely built wall.

"Oh no. This is China alright. Just a messed up version." The Doctor gulped and played with his tie.

"It looks like a bloody war! No way those Min, uh, Moongols? Mengils..uh.."

"Mongolians, Harry." The Doctor corrected him.

"Right, that. This looks like something from the modern age that could cause this damage."

"Oh this is a modern age, Harry. For aliens that is." The Tenth muttered.

"Are you saying B.C China was inhabited by aliens?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"No. I'm saying that we're on an alien planet that is similar to B.C China.

**xxxx**

"Let go of me!" The woman struggled against the two Cybermen.

"_Perfect. Put her on the bed._" Dregnore cackled from beside the handle. The Cybermen obeyed, carelessly throwing her onto the bed. And in a blink of an eye, metal bars surrounded her.

"Oh you wait till I get out of here!" She scowled and glared at them.

"_Pitiful._" Dregnore snorted before leaving the room with the Cybermen behind him.

"M-Martha?" The Doctor gaped at the woman who sat on the bed in anger.

"Past companion?" Hermione asked as she removed the shield around them. He hadn't answered her as he ran to the her cage.

"Martha! Martha! It's me!" He spoke excitedly as he gripped the bars.

"W-What? I have absolutely no id- Wait a minute." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Tacky clothing. Weird bow tie. I only know one person who is capable of wearing something like that."

The Doctor looked slightly offended but was smiling happily anyways. Hermione snorted at Martha's words before heading to the handle and pulling it back up, causing the bars to head back into the ceiling.

The two friends immediately hugged.

"Oh, Doctor! It's good to see you again." She smiled.

"Same to you, but I really wasn't expecting for it to be like this." He chuckled. Martha soon noticed Hermione, who was heading for the door.

"New companion, Doctor?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"No no no." Hermione and the Eleventh both said at the same time. Martha let go of the Doctor and began to laugh.

"So I'm guessing she got mixed into this?"

"Sort of." Hermione muttered. She then began to walk to the door again.

"You're not leaving are you?" The Time Lord frowned.

"No. I'm going to _lock_ the door." Hermione gave a hidden message the Doctor that she did not want Martha to see her doing magic. The Eleventh immediately took the hint and began to talk to Martha, taking her attention away from Hermione.

"__Colloportus__." The Unspeakable mumbled towards the door.

"So, Martha. How in the world did you get here?"

"I was vacationing." Martha recalled. "The next thing I know, I'm being thrown back in time to Greece and in the arms of the Cybermen."

"Thrown back in time?" He raised an eyebrow, ignoring Hermione's other incantations from behind Martha.

"Yes. It seems the Cybermen created a device that makes an individual time travel." Martha rubbed the back of her neck, frowning.

"We don't have much time." Hermione came up to them. "We have to find a different way out. I have a feeling that Dregnore's main control room isn't the only area with secret doors."

Martha and the Doctor nodded.

"Oh by the way, we haven't properly introduced. My name is Hermione Granger." The brunette witch stretched her arm to shake Martha's hand.

"Got manners, this one." Martha smiled and shook her hand. "Martha Jones at your service."

Hermione couldn't help but blush and mumble a 'nice to meet you.'

"Now that you two are friends, can you come help out." The Doctor called out to them.

"Sorry!" The two spoke out and immediately began to bang on the walls and stomp on the floor, hoping for any signs of a secret passage.

"Oh and Hermione, so that we don't get a repeat of last time. If you find something and fall into it, please scream so that I can know." He reminded her.

Hermione said nothing, fearing that she would embarrass herself and only nodded.

"Wonderful." The Doctor chirped. Martha snorted from next to the wires and began to bang around some more. They immediately froze when something began to bang on the door.

"Bloody hell, keep searching don't stop!" Hermione ordered.

"We kn- Blimey!" The next thing Martha knew, she rolled right through the wall.

"An illusion! Brilliant!" The Doctor said excitedly before slowly walking where Martha rolled into. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked through it as well, just as Dregnore and two Cybermen destroyed the door.

"_No! She escaped!_"

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Well that's it. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. :3 Please, review! Sorry if I got any time period wrong. Darn wiki. Please tell me if something is off. D: Btw, I'm ignoring the fact that Martha saw the Eleventh once.<br>**


End file.
